Project Summary Research Methods Core C The Methods Core will provide services and training in statistical analysis techniques, research design, mental health (MH) measurement, and data management. With the University of Miami Developmental AIDS Research Center (UM D-ARC)?s emphasis on Reducing the Impact of Mental Health and Minority Health Disparities across the HIV Prevention and Care Continua we focus on multi-level methods. MH co- morbidities are inherently individual-level processes. In contrast, MH and minority health disparities are driven by higher-level structural socio-cultural processes that exist at the various levels (e.g. neighborhoods, cities, regions) within which the individual is nested. Therefore, interventions and approaches of center investigators are likely to address both individuals as well as these socio-cultural processes and, thus, be multi-level. The Methods Core has three aims. Aim 1: To promote use of appropriate state-of-the-science research design and statistical methods in multi-level research that will inform local implementation of evidence-based practice consistent with the UM D-ARC theme and goals. Activities to address this aim will include providing consultation to HIV/AIDS MH researchers developing NIH grant proposals (as well as post-award support) and supporting early stage investigator with UM-ARC pilot studies in the areas of research design, use of biomarkers of HIV and its comorbidities, and statistical analysis strategies. Aim 2: To create, maintain, and facilitate use of a centralized data repository and an instrument library as resources for high-impact research on MH and minority health disparities in HIV/AIDS. This will include a voluntary unified data architecture that includes common data elements to facilitate collaboration and cooperative projects to utilize D-ARC data in innovative new ways and a REDCap instrument library including Spanish and Haitian Creole-language measures. We will provide access to existing electronic data collection forms and instruction on how to create new electronic data collection forms for new measures. Aim 3: To provide triaged access to other UM D-ARC Core resources as well as state-of-the science methodology workshops and other capacity-building activities that complement and expand existing UM resources to focus on MH disparities in HIV/AIDS. Activities to support this aim include creation of a comprehensive Research Navigation Platform to coordinate access to D-ARC methodology consultations and all Center resources; and conducting new methods-focused workshops with content on multilevel modeling, GIS mapping of MH outcomes, methods for identifying subgroups and estimating treatment effect heterogeneity, approaches to implementation research, and model selection approaches. The Core will also facilitate consultations and presentations from other D-ARC cores and affiliated research groups, such as the CFAR, CTSI, NIDA?s National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network, and NIDA?s P30 CHERISH Center, which focuses on cost-effectiveness analysis.